


Giorno dopo giorno ora dopo ora

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (solo fluff), Alternate Universe, Idiots in Love, M/M, fotografo!Edo, influencer!lauro, tanto fluff, unboxing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: AU in cui Lauro decide di intraprendere la carriera da influencer, partendo dall'unboxing di un misterioso pacco di Gucci che ha trovato davanti alla porta di casa. A riprenderlo mentre finisce per fare mille disastri, c'è il suo fidanzatino, nonchè fotografo di fiducia, Edoardo.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Giorno dopo giorno ora dopo ora

**Author's Note:**

> Will mi ha lanciato l'idea di questo AU su twitter (grazie ancora) e ho colto subito l'occasione per scrivere qualche scena fluff. Questa one shot può considerarsi un po' un continuo di "Just another photo", una mia vecchia fic in cui era Edo ad essere l'aspirante influencer (sono comunque due storie separate)
> 
> (Il titolo è preso dalla canzone "Ti sposerò" di Jovanotti. Grazie ancora Steph per darmi le idee per i titoli, sei preziosissima)

“Edoà è arrivato il pacco, viè qua!” esclama Lauro, salutando sbrigativamente il corriere, per poi precipitarsi dentro l’appartamento con in mano un sacchetto bianco grande il doppio di lui. La scritta GUCCI stampata in caratteri cubitali lungo un lato e un misterioso rumore di scatole e scatoline che collidono tra loro ad ogni passo.

“Prepara il telefono ammò!” lo richiama Lauro, allontanando con un gesto la mano di Edo che già si era precipitata sul fiocco nero di un sacchetto, curioso di scoprirne il contenuto.

“Il telefono?”

“Sì nun ce la faccio da solo” Lauro si lamenta, mentre Edo non riesce a trattenere le risate.

Decide di assecondare dunque la sua richiesta, il telefono con la telecamera accesa e lui pronto a riprendere i disastri del suo ragazzo. In fondo un po’ glielo deve: qualche mese prima Lauro gli aveva fatto un vero e proprio photoshooting, lanciando quella che sembrava poter diventare una promettente carriera da influencer, ma che si è poi rivelata solo un passatempo passeggero.

Edoardo ricorda bene quanto Lauro fosse contrario alla sua idea di postare foto sui social ed ora eccolo lì, a sorridere davanti alla telecamera mentre apre una busta e lascia che la sua mimica facciale esprima cosa ne pensa.

Dalla prima scatola, quella più grande, in cartone, Lauro estrae una dust bag nera, anche questa col logo di Gucci ben in evidenza. Con un sorrisetto compiaciuto la lascia scivolare a terra, quasi fosse un gioco di prestigio e lui il mago che porta alla luce vittorioso il contenuto, una borsa nera, decorata col logo ovunque.

Lauro la impugna per i manici, ammicca e finge una mezza sfilata che culmina con un ululato compiaciuto, mentre Edo usa ripetutamente lo zoom, inquadrando tutto tranne la borsa.

“Aggiungi una gif” dice Lauro, avvicinandosi a Edo e scegliendo quella più adatta a suo parere per la storia, una con due gattini che saltano.

“Adesso voglio vedè cosa c’è qui” Lauro si rimette a sedere e butta lo sguardo sulle scatoline che aveva lasciato nel sacchetto.

Prende un rossetto, ne ammira il colore, un rosso scuro, da grande serata. Se lo passa lungo il braccio convinto, finchè metà della tinta non si attacca alla camicetta bianca.

“Stai a fa un disastro” ride Edoardo, continuando a riprendere Lauro che cerca di nascondere il danno, stropicciando il tessuto.

“Non è successo nulla ammò” ripete l’altro, quasi per autoconvincersi, mentre copre il misfatto con una mano.

Edoardo lascia il telefono in un angolo e sistema una sedia davanti all’altro, prende il rossetto e con due dita alza il suo mento. I loro sguardi che si incontrano senza lo schermo in mezzo e l’atmosfera cambia immediatamente.

“Viè qua, che tanto pure i tuoi followers lo sanno che qua er make up artist so’ io” Edo si avvicina sorridendo, passa il rossetto lungo le labbra di Lauro e osserva il modo in cui esse si tingono di rosso, tempera su tela. Con quel colore gli occhi verdi risaltano ancora di più e Edoardo vorrebbe solo fermarsi a contemplare il suo compagno, una vera opera d'arte, anche con la camicia sporca e il trucco sbavato.

Lauro alza le sopracciglia e sorride, quante volte lo ha visto ripetere questo gesto... è così piacevole, rasserenante poter vedere e rivedere tutte la sfaccettature di Lauro, i suoi sorrisi e i suoi sguardi in ogni momento, come un libro da riprendere in mano ogni volta, anche quando si sanno le parole a memoria. E per Edo non è mai uguale, ormai conosce Lauro così bene da ammettere che anche quelle azioni che ormai fanno parte della routine trasmetteranno sempre qualcosa di nuovo.

Si sporge appena dalla sedia, giusto il tempo di sistemare meglio il rossetto dell'altro con un dito, il polpastrello che accarezza il contorno delle labbra di Lauro e come resistere? Edo gli lascia un bacio a stampo e poi si allontana, il segno del rossetto ora anche sulle sue labbra. Il sapore di Lauro, unito ad un retrogusto di plastica, gli rimane addosso, come quel piacevole tepore che resta a scaldare la pelle dopo aver tolto il cappotto, d’inverno, sotto la neve.

"Te sta proprio bene" commenta Lauro, un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul viso.

Edo sorride a sua volta e prende un'altra scatolina dalla tavola "Dai vediamo che ci sta qua"

Apre la scatola e trova un mascara della nuova collezione, con sopra scritto super allungante o qualcosa del genere.   
"Questo è tutto per te Laurè" gli dice, passandoglielo. Almeno con il mascara dovrebbe avere un po' di esperienza.

Lauro in un attimo se lo passa sulle ciglia e poi le sbatte, una diva dallo sguardo penetrante, infinito. Edoardo vorrebbe danzarci su quelle ciglia, fili sospesi sul più bello degli orizzonti, vorrebbe tentare di restare in equilibrio su di essi, prima di lasciarsi inghiottire dal verde delle sue iridi.

Edo deglutisce un attimo, mentre cerca di darsi un tono e fallisce. Prende l'ultimo sacchetto e inizia a cercare, tra la carta e le buste protettive in plastica e stoffa.

"Che fai? Me rubi er lavoro?" Scherza Lauro, osservando incuriosito l'ultima delle meraviglie che quel pacco aveva riservato.

Edo ride, annuisce col capo, tanto per farlo arrabbiare, mentre dal sacchetto fa capolino un cappello arancione, da pescatore, la stoffa lucida e la marca in evidenza dentro un cerchio di stoffa più scura.

"Me piace" commenta Edo, ammirandosi allo specchio compiaciuto.

"Vedi? Finisce sempre che me rubi qualcosa!" scherza Lauro, consapevole che ormai per loro è normale condividere tutto: regali, armadi, sogni, incubi, vite.


End file.
